Unmei no Hito
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Jodoh. Benang merah. Orang yang ditakdirkan. Minato tak percaya semua itu. Lain halnya dengan Kushina yang sangat percaya bahwa mereka berdua terikat takdir. Mengira Kushina hanya seorang gadis aneh yang senang berkhayal, Minato selalu mengabaikannya. Apakah Kushina berhasil meyakinkan Minato dan apakah Minato menyadari perasaannya? Sebelum semuanya terlambat./2shot/END
1. You are my destiny

Jodoh

Benang merah

Orang yang ditakdirkan

Minato Namikaze tak percaya semua itu. Lain halnya dengan Kushina Uzumaki yang sangat percaya bahwa mereka berdua terikat takdir yang tak terelakan. Mengira Kushina hanya seorang gadis aneh yang senang berkhayal, Minato selalu mengabaikannya. Apakah Kushina berhasil meyakinkan Minato dan apakah Minato menyadari perasaannya? Sebelum semua terlambat, benarkah takdir bisa menyatukan mereka selamanya?

...

**=0=0=0=0=**

**UNMEI NO HITO**

**=0=0=0=0=**

**Chapter: 1/2** |**You are My Destiny**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minato~-_kuuuun_!"

Brrrr…. Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri, merinding begitu mendengar suara khas yang memanggilku itu.

"Hei, Minato~-_kuuuun_!

_Diam. Jangan pedulikan,_ batinku dalam hati. _Pura-pura saja tak mendengar._

"Minato~! Minato~!" panggilnya berulang kali. "Minatooo~ _kuuuun_!"

_Ugh, lagi-lagi, teriakan itu…_

"Minatooooo~-_kuuuuuuunn_!"

Makin dia berteriak, orang-orang di sekitarku yang mengenal diriku makin menatapku heran. Dipanggil berulang kali dari tadi tapi tak kutanggapi. Lama-lama aku bisa dikira tuli. Yaah, kalau sudah seperti ini rasanya aku tak bisa lagi menghindar. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa kuhentikan langkahku dan menoleh kearah seorang siswi berseragam SMA yang sudah lama berdiri di depan gerbang kampus.

"Aah, Minato-_kun_! Hei, sini! Sini! Aku di sini!" Gadis itu tampak senang melihatku menanggapi panggilannya. Dia berhenti berteriak, tapi masih dengan gayanya yang norak, dia melambai-lambaikan tangan menyuruhku untuk secepatnya datang menghampiri.

_Huff~… Ya, ampun,_ dengusku kesal. Tak bisa kupercaya, gadis itu datang lagi. Ini sudah berlalu lima hari sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Kalau dibilang cuma kebetulan, pasti ini kebetulan yang mengerikan. Dan yang lebih tak ku percaya, aku yang biasanya menghindar, pura-pura tak melihat atau langsung kabur, kali ini malah mengikuti apa maunya. Aku menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau lagi?" ucapku ketus, begitu sampai di dekatnya.

Si gadis berambut merah itu nyengir, "Hehe, senangnya. Kukira tadi kau pura-pura tak mendengar dan mau menghindariku seperti biasa."

"Ya, memang itu mauku. Sudah kubilang jangan temui aku di sini dan berhentilah bersikap sok akrab padaku. Kau tak punya kerjaan lagi apa selain membuntutiku tiap hari? Apa maumu sebenarnya, heh?"

"Ng, aku... aku cuma mau bertemu dan menyapamu," jawabnya polos. Lalu dengan wajah manis, gadis itu tersenyum, sebelum kemudian... Cup~… ―sembarang dia langsung mengecup sebelah pipiku tiba-tiba. "Itu saja." lanjutnya seraya melenggangkan kakinya dan cepat pergi dariku, "Sampai nanti siang, Minatooo-_k__uu__un_~...!" pamitnya, lengkap dengan lambaian tangan dan wajah ceria.

"Hah?!" Aku melohok, masih terkejut dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Cie cie… ehem…" goda Fugaku, Chouza dan Shikaku. Teman-temanku yang tanpa kusadari ternyata mereka melihat adegan memalukan itu.

"Wah, wah, pagi-pagi sudah mesra." kata Chouza.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Hahaha~ diam-diam ternyata kau sudah punya pacar ya, Minato?" sambung Shikaku.

"Bukan," gumamku seraya perlahan menyentuh kembali sebelah pipiku yang kini terasa panas dan sedikit basah. Kuperhatikan sosok gadis berhelaian merah itu lekas menghilang di ujung jalan. "Dia bukan pacarku. Dia cuma seorang cewek aneh."

Ya, dia aneh.

.

.

.

Namanya Kushina Uzumaki. Cuma itu yang ku tahu. Dan gadis berambut merah mencolok itu terus saja mengatakan kalau pertemuan kami adalah takdir. Cih, apanya yang takdir bila semua ini berawal hanya dari sepotong roti.

Hmm, kalau kukenang kembali pertemuan pertamaku dengannya lima hari lalu...

Hari itu aku benar-benar lapar. Karena semalaman begadang sibuk mempersiapkan bahan presentasi kuliah, belum lagi padatnya jadwal latihan klub atletikku, aku sampai tak sempat untuk sekedar sarapan. Dan buat anak kos yang hidup sendiri di Konoha, boro-boro sempat masak, untuk bikin mie _instant _saja rasanya tak akan keburu. Jadi seperti biasa, sarapanku adalah nasi kotak yang dijual di kios dekat halte bis langgananku. Menunya lengkap dan enak, tak heran bila dari pagi sudah banyak orang rela antri membelinya.

Karena datang terlambat, ternyata nasi kotak Ichiraku sudah terjual habis. Tapi untung saja, masih tersisa beberapa potong roti isi daging yang masih dijual. Setidaknya itu mungkin cukup untuk mengganjal perut laparku sampai jam istirahat makan siang nanti. Dan saat aku hendak mengambil roti itu dengan penjepit kue, tiba-tiba…

"Heh, enggak sopan. Sembarangan ambil punya orang!" teriak seorang gadis di sampingku, marah-marah. Penjepit kue di tangannya juga ikut pegang tuh roti isi. "Aku duluan tau!"

_Apa-apaan nih cewek? Nyebelin banget, _batinku dalam hati. Seingatku dia duluan tuh yang datang langsung serobot punya orang. Tentu saja aku juga tak mau kalah. Tak kulepaskan jepitan kueku pada roti itu.

"Itu roti terakhir…" ujar Teuchi, sang pemilik toko.

Wah, jelas tambah tak bisa nyerah kan?

_Aquamarine_ dan _amethyst_ berkilat. Kami berdua saling pelotot seolah yang kalah adalah dialah yang pertama kali mengedipkan mata. Namun tiba-tiba saja ekspresi gadis itu berubah. Dia seolah terkejut akan sesuatu. Pegangannya pada roti pun melunak dan itu jelas menguntungkan buatku yang cepat sambar roti isi terakhir itu tanpa memedulikan tingkah anehnya. Yang penting aku yang menang. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung saja cepat aku bayar dan pergi sebelum dia protes dan berubah pikiran.

"Eh, hei! Tunggu!" panggil gadis itu dari belakang. Aku hanya sekilas menoleh dan tak kuhentikan langkahku meski kulihat dia berlari-lari mengejarku. Gerakannya cukup cepat dan tahu-tahu dia sudah berdiri di hadapanku, menghalangi jalan dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku bilang tunggu, kan?!" bentaknya, "Kau tuli? Tch, ganteng-ganteng budeg…"

_Hee?! Kurang ajar banget nih cewek_, kesalku dalam hati. "Apa? Mau apa lagi? Mau protes soal roti? Enggak bisa dong. Toh roti ini sudah kubeli. Lagipula…" HUP―langsung saja kugigit ujung roti itu sebagai tanda bukti kepemilikan. "Sudah kumakan..."

"Ini aku…" GREP―tak kuduga gadis itu justru langsung berhambur memelukku. "Kyaaa~ aku tak percaya kau sungguh-sungguh muncul. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu…" ucapnya, terdengar riang.

"Hoi! A―pa-apaan sih?!" lekas saja kusingkirkan gadis itu. Melepaskan dekapannya. "Kau gila? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ini aku, aku, Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki. Kau kenal aku, kan? Hei, jangan pura-pura. Harusnya kau pun sadar begitu kita bertemu pertama kali tadi."

HAH?!... Aku mengernyit heran, tak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya.

"Aku juga muncul dalam mimpimu, kan? Yeah, beneran ketemu!" Gadis aneh itu berteriak kegirangan, lantas merangkul lenganku sok akrab, "Aku tak percaya, takdir sungguh mempertemukan kita. Kau, aku, kita bisa bertemu secepat ini. Senangnya~…"

"Lepas!" Aku lekas menepis tangannya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti?" ucapku terus terang. Gila. Gadis ini gila. Pastinya. Cuma itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran logisku sekarang.

"Kok gak ngerti sih…" Gadis itupun mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandangku kecewa. "Benar kau tak kenal aku? Kau tak tahu apa-apa?"

"TIDAK!" jawabku tegas sambil berlalu, terus melangkah sampai―

JDUG… Tiba-tiba aku terjerembab. Seseorang mendorongku dari belakang hingga nyaris terjatuh. Bokongku diraba, sontak aku menoleh dan kulihat helaian rambut merah terurai sedikit menyapu wajahku saat tersibak. Akhirnya kudapati gadis aneh tadi dengan cepat telah mengambil dompet dari saku belakang celana jins-ku.

"Hoi, pencuri!" teriakku. "Ternyata kau ini copet ya?!"

"Hihihihi~…" Gadis itu malah nyengir dan tersenyum jahil seraya melemparkan kembali dompetku tepat mengenai muka, "Mana ada copet yang balikin lagi barang curiannya, _baka_!" ucapnya. "Makanya dengarkan dulu aku bicara. Kita ini berjodoh. Kau dan aku ditakdirkan bersama. Pasti sekarang kau cuma belum sadar saja."

_Jodoh? Omongan gila macam apa itu. Gak waras. _

"Kalaupun ada satu hal yang kucuri…" GREP―dia tarik kerah kemejaku, "Paling cuma ini…"

CUP~ Tak terduga dengan kurang ajarnya dia sembarangan daratkan sekilas bibirnya diatas bibirku.

"Anggap sebagai salam pertama dariku. Sampai ketemu lagi, Minato-kun~…" *wink* ucapnya kemudian, sambil melambai dan berlari-lari kecil mengejar bis yang hendak dinaikinya.

Aku masih terdiam. Melohok. Seolah 30% kemampuan respon otakku menurun. Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan terlalu tiba-tiba. Sampai rasanya kupikir aku sedang bermimpi. Tapi setelah kucermati, tentu saja tidak. Ini nyata kualami. _Sadarlah, Minato!_

_Ketemu lagi? Huh, gak banget kalau sampai berurusan lagi sama cewek aneh bin gila itu_, pikirku seketika merinding. "Eh, tapi tadi…" Aku baru menyadari satu hal. Minato? Tadi dia panggil namaku, tahu darimana? Jangan-jangan…

Lekas saja kuperiksa isi dompetku. Jadi ini yang dia maksud, kami pasti bertemu lagi? Saat kusadari ternyata kartu-kartu identitasku, meliputi KTP, Kartu Mahasiswa, ATM, telah raib dibawanya.

HEEEEE?!

Awal takdir yang tak terduga.

.

.

.

.

"Balikin gak?! Atau kau lebih suka kulaporkan polisi?" tanyaku ketus, setengah mengancam gadis berambut merah lurus sepunggung yang pasang tampang manis dan sok polos.

"Enggak," Kushina menggeleng, dia kembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Temani aku dulu baru kukembalikan. Kesepakatannya kan gitu."

Tch, si gadis rubah ini seenaknya buat perjanjian. Satu kartu, satu permintaan. Sejak peristiwa itu dia yang sudah mengenalku, mengetahui alamat apartemenku, tahu dimana kampusku jadi sering datang mengunjungiku. Terkadang dia datang saat jam istirahat makan siang atau di sore hari sepulang kuliah. Biasanya dia akan langsung menyeretku pergi makan atau sekedar mengobrol. Meski sebenarnya dia yang lebih banyak bicara dan mentraktirku. Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis aneh satu ini. Dia lakukan semua ini, sampai mau bersusah payah demi meyakinkan sebuah kata 'TAKDIR' padaku.

"Minato-_kun_ masih belum percaya juga kalau kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama?" tanya Kushina, entah dia sudah mengulangi pertanyaan ini berapa puluh-ratus kali.

Aku menggeleng, "Berhenti bertingkah konyol. Tahu darimana sampai kau seyakin itu?" tanyaku meremehkan.

"Mimpi." jawabnya polos, "Aku juga pasti muncul dalam mimpi-mimpimu, kan?"

"Tch," Aku mendelik malas seraya melipat kedua tanganku diatas dada, sedikit menyunggingkan bibir. Lagi-lagi dia bahas mengenai mimpi, jodoh dan takdir. "Kenapa sih anak perempuan suka sama hal konyol kayak gitu? Dengar ya, sebaiknya kau berhenti bermain-main denganku. Aku tak berminat sama ceritamu itu. Tipu saja orang lain, ok?!"

"Aku tak pernah main-main denganmu. Aku serius." balas Kushina, dia tatap lurus mataku. "Ini bukan hal konyol. Aku sungguhan. Sudah kubilang kan, aku dan kau sebelum ini pernah bertemu..."

"Di mimpi?!" potongku cepat, "Pastinya begitu. Karena aku yakin kalau aku dulu pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, mana mungkin aku lupa sama cewek aneh sepertimu!"

"Tapi aku benar, kau muncul dalam mimpiku. Setiap malam. Sebelum kita bertemu. Aku selalu memimpikanmu. Mimpi yang tersembunyi di balik kabut. Diantara bayang-bayang orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarku, seseorang berdiri terpaku menatapku…" Tangan Kushina bergerak menangkup kedua sisi wajahku, "Aku melihatmu, Minato. Wajah yang sama seperti yang kulihat sekarang."

DEG!

Satu hal lain yang tak kusukai dari Kushina. Entah dia punya karisma apa, tapi terkadang aku merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu yang lain yang tiba-tiba kurasakan saat aku bersamanya. Aku tak mengerti. Tapi aku juga tak mau repot-repot memikirkannya.

"Jangan bercanda," kataku seraya menjauh, "Kau hanya gadis yang senang berkhayal."

"Bukan. Ini bukan khayalan." bantah Kushina, "Ini terjadi karena aku yakin dalam memoriku sudah tergores ingatan dari dunia sebelumnya…"

_Hah? Apa lagi sekarang? Dia mau singgung soal perjalanan antar waktu?_

"Kau Minato, dalam mimpi selalu tersenyum padaku. Memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Pernah sekali aku bermimpi kau pun menyelamatkanku dari kawanan penjahat, hahaha~ adegannya seperti dalam film cerita _action_ lho. Tapi lebih sering aku memimpikan kita jalan bersama dan berkencan. Hmm, sungguh romantis. Lalu yang paling kusuka dari semuanya…" Kushina menggulum senyum malu, sedikit menundukkan pandangan kala semburat garis kemerahan merona di pipinya, "Kita ditakdirkan menikah dan punya anak…"

DOENG

Kupijit-pijit keningku. Merasa pening memikirkannya. "_Baka_~..." dengusku, "Khayalanmu berlebihan. Kalau kau selalu bertingkah aneh seperti ini, aku yakin kau orang yang selalu dibenci oleh orang lain. Sadar dikit dong! Logis! Meski kita―kau masih remaja, tapi gadis seusiamu sudah tak pantas bersikap kekanak-kanak seperti ini. Sudah besar tapi masih berkhayal, namanya gila, tahu?! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?!"

Ekspresi Kushina berubah. Dia tampak tegang dengan wajah kian memerah. Gadis itu terdiam dan tak membalas perkataanku barusan. Apa ucapanku kelewatan?

"Aku tahu," Tak lama Kushina mengangkat pandangannya, kembali menatapku sambil tertawa kecil dengan wajah ceria khasnya, "Tapi asal Minato seorang mau mengerti, aku tak keberatan. Bagiku sudah cukup, aku tak perlu yang lainnya. Selama ini aku selalu berharap, seandainya aku punya sebuah kekuatan untuk mewujudkan sebuah harapan. Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. Orang dalam mimpiku. Kau. Minato Namikaze. Dan rasanya sungguh hebat. Saat sekarang itu semua bukanlah lagi harapan. Aku percaya, aku yakin ini takdir dan kita sungguh-sungguh terikat. Kau hadir di hadapanku, maka kelak akan ada masa depan sesungguhnya untukku. Karenanya aku sangat bersemangat. _Arigatou_~…"

Untuk apa kata 'terima kasih' itu dia ucapkan? Melihat wajah seriusnya barusan saat dia bicara, bagiku Kushina justru tampak seperti tengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dibandingkan tengah meyakinkanku. Entahlah. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai sadari, memang, gadis ini punya sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan dengan Kushina terus berlanjut dan aku masih harus bersabar menanggapi ocehan khayalan anehnya sampai seluruh kartu identitasku yang disita paksa dikembalikan. Obrolan diantara kami tak banyak berkembang diluar tiga hal konyol yang Kushina yakini.

Jodoh.

Benang merah.

Takdir.

Huff, dan terkadang aku merasa terganggu. Terutama dengan kehadirannya muncul secara tiba-tiba dan tak terduga. Seperti hari ini, aku benar-benar terkejut mendapati Kushina berdiri di hadapanku.

"Minato-kuuun~…" sapanya ceria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ya ampun, gadis keras kepala itu bahkan sampai nekat masuk ke ruang kelasku.

"Kok tanya kenapa, tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu, hehe~…"

"Heh, kau tak bisa masuk lingkungan kampus sembarangan. Ketahuan satpam, mereka bisa melemparmu keluar." kataku.

Kushina malah nyengir, "Tak apa-apa kok. Aku masuk secara legal. Kebetulan hari ini sekolahku ikut acara _open house_ kampusmu, makanya bisa kemari. Keren banget ya universitas itu, beda dengan SMA. Dulu aku tak pernah punya keinginan untuk melanjutkan sekolah setelah lulus nanti. Tapi sejak bertemu denganmu, aku jadi punya banyak impian. Aku mau kuliah disini juga ah~ biar selalu bersama Minato." Kushina nyengir dan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya, "Ehm, masalahnya aku harus pintar. Ujian masuk universitas itu kan sulit. Tapi tenang saja, demi Minato aku akan berusaha. Dengan begitu, kalau satu kampus kita kan jadi bisa lebih sering bertemu. Senangnyaaa~…"

"Hhh~…" Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. _No comment_ deh soal impiannya itu.

"Cie cie cie, Minato…" seru beberapa orang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati teman-temanku datang menghampiri.

"Ehem, jadi beneran nih soal gossip kalau katanya kau sering kencan bareng sama anak SMA?" tanya Fugaku, mulai tanya macam-macam.

"Kalian berdua pacaran?" sambung Shikaku.

"Tidak." / "Iya," ―jawabku dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Lebih dari itu Minato adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku, hihihi~…" lanjut Kushina seenaknya.

"Hoi!" protesku.

"Wah~ ada apa nih pada kumpul-kumpul segala?" Genk cewek-cewek modis dan populer, Mebuki Haruno cs, sampai Mikoto Uchiha pun ikutan nimbrung.

"Aih~ ketahuan nih sekarang. Minato diluar dugaan seleramu ternyata sukanya sama ABG."

"Kalau kayak gitu kita kalah kece dong, saingannya sama anak SMA yang masih polos, hihihi~…"

"Eeh, bukan. Bukan seperti itu… ini―" Aku terus mengelak dan mulai panik. Berada dalam situasi seperti ini membuatku merasa tak nyaman. "Maaf, uhm, permisi sebentar…" Langsung saja kutarik tangan Kushina dan membawanya pergi keluar kelas.

"Cieeee…" sorak-sorak masih menggema. "Kabur takut diganggu…"

"Minato, ceweknya jangan diapa-apain ya!" celetuk entah siapa.

"Kalau mau mojok, pergi ke atap gedung saja."

_Bodoh, apa sih yang ada dalam pikiran mereka_, dengusku.

"Sampai nanti, _senpai_." Dalam situasi seperti itu, Kushina malah masih sempat-sempatnya pamit pada mereka. Dasar cewek.

…

Sampai di luar, agak jauh dari gedung kelas, kuhentikan langkahku dan melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku pada pergelangan tangan Kushina berganti menjambak rambut _blonde _jabrikku.

"Aarrgh, sial. Orang-orang jadi salah paham begini…"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Kushina, masih dengan tampang polosnya menatapku. Iih, melihatnya sekarang aku jadi makin gemas, bukan karena dia lucu. Tapi kesal. "Tak ada yang salah kan? Ah~ atau jangan-jangan diantara orang-orang tadi, ada gadis yang kau suka? Makanya kau malu?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar tuduhannya, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanyaku.

"Naluri," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum, "Hanya perasaanku saja. Gadis cantik berambut hitam tadi cukup cantik, anggun dan terlihat dewasa. Pasti dia tipe gadis kesukaanmu, kan?"

Eh, darimana dia tahu? Bahkan sampai bisa menebak tentang Mikoto.

"Uhm, aku sih tak keberatan, tak melarangmu menyukai orang lain..." lanjut Kushina.

"Tidak. Jangan salah paham." selaku, "Lagipula Mikoto itu tunangannya Fugaku."

"Aah, benarkah?" Kushina tampak terkejut, "Kasihan. Ternyata cintamu cuma sepihak. Kalah saing sama sahabatmu sendiri. Pasti berat yah ditolak sama gadis secantik dia. Tapi tenang saja, kan sudah ada aku. Anggap itu pengalaman cinta menyakitkan sebelum kau bertemu denganku, cinta sejatimu ini." ucapnya bangga.

_Huff, lagi-lagi… cinta sejati?_, dengusku dalam hati. Rasanya aku sudah tak bisa menahan diri. "Cukup." kataku tegas, "Hentikan semua ini. Apanya yang cinta sejati? Jangan sembarangan bicara. Sudah kubilang aku tak percaya ucapanmu!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah sudah terbukti. Aku. Buktinya aku sekarang hadir disini. Aku bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini muncul dalam mimpiku…"

"Itu cuma kebetulan," selaku, "Bahkan tak ada bukti kalau aku sungguh orang yang ada dalam mimpimu. Kenyataan yang dipaksakan sama saja tak ada artinya. Mimpi cuma mimpi, kenapa kau menganggapnya penting, sampai percaya jodoh benang merah segala? Konyol…"

"Ugh,"

Kushina menatapku tajam. Dibanding dengan ekspresi marah, wajahnya lebih menunjukkan kekecewaan. Biar begitu, aku tak bergeming. Aku tak merasa bersalah. Tak ada yang salah dalam ucapanku. Aku kan tak perlu menanggapi serius khayalan konyol Kushina.

Gadis itu tertunduk, kulihat tangannya terkepal. "K―kenapa kau masih tak percaya? Padahal sudah jelas ini takdir. Mimpi-mimpiku. Pertemuan kita…"

"Cuma kebetulan. Ingat baik-baik. Dan cuma karena roti. Bukannya aku tak percaya takdir. Aku juga bukan orang yang tak pernah bermimpi. Tapi sadarilah, di dunia ini ada hal-hal yang yang tak bisa dipaksakan. Ini dunia nyata. Kadang tak sesuai dengan harapan yang kau inginkan. Bukannya aku tak menghargai pendapatmu soal takdir, sekarang aku hanya ingin jujur. Dan saranku, sebaiknya kau hilangkan kebiasaan berkhayalmu itu sebelum dianggap gila. Kita akhiri permainan ini…"

Aku menengadahkan tangan, Kushina tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Kartu identitas terakhirku yang masih disimpannya. Kulihat sekilas wajah itu memerah. _Amethyst_ tampak basah. Dan dengan tangan yang bergetar Kushina serahkan kartu itu padaku.

"M―maaf," ucapnya parau, seraya berbalik dan cepat berlari pergi.

DEG

Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang kurasakan dalam diriku kala menatap jauh sosoknya yang menghilang di ujung lorong.

'Maaf'… Bukankah kata itu harusnya aku yang ucapkan?

.

.

.

.

.

Dibawah langit biru cerah, suara kicau burung berpadu dentingan lonceng-lonceng. Aku berada di sebuah taman di atas bukit berhamparan padang rumput hijau berbunga. Mengenakan pakaian tuxedo putih, tampil tampan dan menawan berdiri di depan altar. Disampingku sosok itu tak kalah cantiknya. Berbalut pakaian pengantin putih bersih yang tampak begitu anggun. Helaian brokat tipis menutupi wajah. Perlahan aku mengangkatnya, melihat sosok sesungguhnya dia. Senyuman manis tampak di wajah cantik gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kalian resmi sebagai suami-istri. Silahkan cium pasanganmu…" ucap entah siapa.

Tentu saja, tanpa ragu aku melakukannya. Mengecup lembut bibir semerah rambut cantiknya. Istriku tercinta, Kushina Uzumaki.

Ah, tidak.

Kushina Namikaze.

…

HAH?!

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan nafas terengah dan berkeringat dingin. Untuk sesaat aku terdiam sembari menyusun kembali ingatanku akan mimpi barusan. Apa itu? Mimpi yang sama lagi. Yang selalu hadir dalam tidurku belakangan ini. Kupijat sebentar kepalaku yang jadi terasa berat, sebelum mengalihkan tanganku menyentuh dada kiri diatas jantung yang berdebar kencang.

Kenapa… Kushina, inikah salah satu mimpi yang dulu sering kau ceritakan padaku?

…

Sejak pertengkaran waktu itu sudah lebih dari sebulan aku tak lagi bertemu dengan Kushina. Sosoknya seakan menghilang dari dunia ini. Tak kutemui lagi teriakan khas memanggil-manggil namaku. Wajah ceria yang menungguku. Orang yang seenaknya mengikutiku. Gadis yang berceloteh tentang jodoh, benang merah dan takdir padaku. Sudah tak ada. Harusnya aku tenang. Kehidupan normalku sebelum ini telah kembali. Tapi entah kenapa, jauh di relung hatiku sedikit terasa kosong. Ada bagian yang mengharapkannya kembali. Dan aku duga itu mungkin karena perasaan bersalahku.

'Maaf', harusnya sempat kuucapkan padanya.

…

…

…

Menjalani hari seperti biasa. Aku terlambat bangun, terburu-buru pergi dan tak sempat sarapan. Hari ini persis seperti hari itu. Nasi kotak Ichiraku habis, dan aku terpaksa membeli roti isi. Satu roti isi tersisa, saat hendak mengambilnya, bersamaan denganku seseorang pun ikut menjepitnya.

_Kushina…, _pikirku. Sontak menolehkan kepala, terkejut mendapati helaian rambut yang dimiliki orang disampingku.

Bukan.

Meski sama-sama berambut merah tapi dia bukan Kushina. Hanya seorang anak SMP biasa yang tak kukenal.

"Maaf, boleh ini untukku?" tanyanya.

Aku gulirkan pandanganku melihat roti terakhir itu.

"Aku mohon." pintanya.

"Hn. Baiklah." Tak seperti dulu, kali ini aku mengalah. Sekali lagi aku teringat Kushina. Pertemuan kami karena berebut sepotong roti. Ah~ rasanya timbul sedikit kerinduan. Dimana dia sekarang? Dalam hati terkadang aku mempertanyakannya.

"_Arigatou onii-san_." ucap gadis berambut merah berkacamata itu dan lekas bergegas pergi menuju kasir. Sedangkan aku sendiri pergi keluar toko tak beli apa-apa.

…

"Eh, hei! tunggu!" teriak seseorang.

Lagi-lagi rasanya seperti déjà vu. Aku menoleh dan melihat gadis berambut merah berkacamata tadi berlari menghampiri. Aku memandangnya dan menunggu dia selesai mengatur nafas yang terengah.

"Ini―" diserahkannya sebuah bungkusan padaku, "Ganti roti tadi, terima kasih. Maaf, kutukar saja dengan yang lain."

"Eh, tak perlu repot-repot." kataku hendak menolak. Tapi dia terus memaksaku menerima bungkusan berisi 3 potong _taiyaki_ itu. "Err, terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa tak enak hati karena aku memang harus beli roti isi daging itu. Susah sekali mendapatkannya…"

"Pesanan seseorang?" tanyaku tak sengaja. Entah kenapa aku jadi kelepasan bicara bertanya hal pribadi seperti itu pada orang lain.

"Hn," gadis itu mengangguk, "Menyebalkan bukan. Padahal di toko roti lain juga dijual, tapi dia memaksaku harus beli di Ichiraku."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Gadis itu sekilas tampak tersentak. Ternyata ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar. Merasa sudah tak ada lagi urusan, kami pun sama-sama pamit pergi. Berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Dia berbalik duluan seraya membuka ponsel _flip_ miliknya. Sesaat aku masih perhatikan. Melihat helaian rambut merahnya, walau dengan potongan berbeda, tapi itu mengingatkanku pada Kushina.

"Kushina-_nee_…"

Eh?!

Langkahku seketika terhenti. Samar terdengar nama itu terucap dari anak SMP tadi. Dia bicara dengan seseorang di telepon sana. Entah terbawa perasaan apa, aku berbalik dan kembali menghampirinya.

"Kushina. Kau kenal Kushina? Kushina Uzumaki?" tanyaku _to the point_, mengagetkan gadis yang sudah mengakhiri percakapannya dan kembali menutup ponselnya.

"K―kau kenal kakakku?" Dan dia pun malah balik bertanya.

"Kakak?"

"Aku Karin Uzumaki, adiknya Kushina Uzumaki."

Apa ini hanya kebetulan?

Jodoh?

Benang merah?

Takdir?

Apa benar dunia sesempit ini?

…

…

…

_Hazelnut _itu menatapku dengan tak berkedip. Selama beberapa menit kami terdiam, Karin hanya mengernyit seolah tak percaya. "Kau sungguh-sungguh ada? Jodohnya _nee-chan_?"

"Err, aku tak yakin soal itu. Jangan bilang aku ini jodohnya." kataku, "Jadi Kushina memang suka cerita tentang hal-hal aneh semacam itu?"

Karin mengangguk. "Kukira dia cuma berkhayal. Bicara pria dalam mimpi itu muncul di hadapannya."

Ow, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang menganggapnya tak waras, keluarganya pun…

"Hebat." ucap Karin, "Kushina-_nee_ benar-benar bertemu denganmu."

"Hei, sudah kubilang ini tak semuanya benar. Cuma kebetulan."

"Tapi berkat itu _nee-chan_ jadi semangat. Itu yang buat dia kembali bangkit untuk sembuh."

"Sembuh?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Ekspresi Karin berubah sedih. Dicengkeramnya bungkusan roti isi pesanan Kushina erat-erat. Bibir gadis itu bergetar, seakan menahan tangis. "_Nee-chan_ sakit. Mungkin umurnya tak akan lama lagi."

EH?!

.

.

=0=0=0=0=0=

**TBC_Next to Last Chapter**

=0=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**A/N:**

Jiahahahaha~ bikin cerita baru (^-^)v _Two shot_ aja~

Kepikiran gara-gara sebuah mimpi di suatu hari. Hmm, terus terang saya suka menebak-nebak klo dapat mimpi _romance_, gimana klo orang dalam mimpi itu tiba-tiba beneran muncul dan dia adalah jodoh kita, fufufufu~ #plak

Kali ini pengen coba pake _pair_ lain, MinaKushi. Entah apa _feel_-nya dapet ya (-_-)a belum lagi OOC (?) ck~ maaf klo ada yang ga suka m(_ _)m tapi beginilah adanya fic ini saya buat.

Penasaran lanjutannya? Mau SAD/HAPPY END nih? (^-^)

Tunggu saja **UNMEI NO HITO Chapter 2 : I am Your Destiny**

Akhir kata, kepada seluruh pembaca saya ucapkan Terima Kasih *udah kaya pidato* #ditendang

_See you_ –(^o^)/

Berkenan Review?


	2. I am your destiny

Leukemia―kanker darah yang ditandai oleh perbanyakan secara tidak normal atau transformasi maligna dari sel-sel pembentuk darah di sumsum tulang dan jaringan limfoid, umumnya terjadi pada leukosit (sel darah putih). Sel-sel normal di sumsum tulang digantikan oleh sel tak normal yang keluar dari sumsum dan dapat ditemukan dalam darah perifer. Sel-sel leukemia ini memengaruhi proses pembentukan sel darah normal dan imunitas tubuh penderita. Jumlah yang semakin tinggi dapat menggangu fungsi normal dari sel lainnya. Tercatat lebih dari 256.000 anak dan dewasa di seluruh dunia menderita penyakit sejenis ini, dan 209.000 orang diantaranya meninggal.

"Dua tahun lalu _nee-chan _divonis menderita leukemia kronis. Meski dia masih punya harapan hidup lebih lama, paling tidak sampai setahun-lima tahun, tapi dia memilih untuk menyerah. Menolak kemoterapi, obat-obatan murni, terapi radiasi, bahkan pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang."

'_Tak berguna. Pada akhirnya aku juga akan tetap mati. Hahahaha~… jadi untuk apa diobati?'_

"Tapi aku―kami sekeluarga tahu bahwa dia hanya ingin menanggung semuanya sendiri. Padahal sesungguhnya dia menderita. Terkadang kudapati dia melamun. Menangis dalam diam di tengah malam. Terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan ketakutan akan kematian."

'_Tak apa. Aku bisa sendiri.'_

"Tegar. Dia selalu bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia terpuruk dengan kondisinya. Terlebih teman-temannya di sekolah pun satu per satu mulai meninggalkannya. Memperlakukan dia seperti orang penyakitan. Yah, walau dia sakit, tapi itu keterlaluan bukan? Padahal yang dideritanya juga tak menular. _Nee-chan_ kesepian. Dirinya semakin pasrah. Patah semangat menjalani hidup. Sampai suatu hari…"

'_Karin, coba tebak semalam aku mimpi apa?'_

"Dia mulai bicara soal mimpi-mimpinya. Khayalan aneh yang dianggapnya nyata. Sungguh, dulu tiap kali aku mendengarnya bercerita, batinku sendiri malah jadi miris rasanya. Apa _nee-chan_ sudah jadi gila? Dia bermimpi bertemu dengan sosok lelaki yang sama. Dia bicara soal masa depan. Dia bilang dia tak akan mati muda. Dia mungkin akan hidup lebih lama."

'_Orang itu ada. Dia sungguh ada. Seperti dalam mimpiku, aku akan menikah dengannya. Aku bisa menikah. Aku masih punya masa depan. Tuhan berbaik hati padaku, masih mengaitkan benang merah jodohku dengannya. Orang itu, orang yang ditakdirkan untukku, Karin.'_

"Sejak saat itu _nee-chan_ jadi bersemangat. Tiada hari tanpa keceriaan membicarakan sosok seorang Minato Namikaze. Katanya orang dalam mimpi itu betul-betul muncul di hadapannya. Aku pikir pasti dia hanya berkhayalan, jadi kutanggapi biasa saja. Namun tak kusangka, ternyata _nee-chan_ benar..."

**Jodoh.**

**Benang merah.**

**Orang yang ditakdirkan.**

"Kaulah orangnya, Minato-_niisan_?"

**Aku tidak tahu.**

**Apakah takdir kami benar ada?**

**Apakah aku orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya?**

**Apakah dia orang yang ditakdirkan untukku?**

...

* * *

**=0=0=0=0=**

**UNMEI NO HITO**

**=0=0=0=0=**

**Chapter: ****2****/2** | **I am Your ****Destiny**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berdiri di depan kamar 302. Tertera nama 'Kushina Uzumaki' pada kartu pasien. Untuk sesaat aku merasa ragu saat Karin membuka pintu. Aku masih memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya kalau Kushina melihatku. Memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan dan apa tujuanku sebenarnya.

"_Nee-chan_…" sapa Karin yang masuk terlebih dahulu. "Aku bawa pesananmu."

"Wah, _sankyu_~…"

Mendengar suara khas yang barusan membalas rasanya membuat jantungku makin berdebar. Sejenak mereka bercakap-cakap. Aku bingung. Sesuatu seperti tiba-tiba menyerangku. Terasa berat dan sesak ketika diam-diam kulihat wajah pucat polos itu dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Wajah yang kuingat selalu tersenyum dan tertawa tapi tak pernah berpikir kalau dia menyimpan kesakitan. Apa dia menderita? Apa yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dibalik senyuman dan tawanya? Dalam pikiranku kini dipenuhi wajah ceria Kushina. Senyum dan tawa miliknya yang belakangan ini kurindukan.

"Roti daging Ichiraku memang paling enak, haha~…"

"Hmm, iya dan _nee-chan_ tahu, aku sampai berebut dengan seseorang untuk mendapatkannya."

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya, dengan dia…" Karin membalikan badan, menyingkir dari depan Kushina sehingga kini kami dapat saling bertemu pandang.

Deg!

Untuk sesaat aku dan Kushina sama-sama terdiam. Ekspresinya membeku. Mulut yang tengah mengunyah roti itu nampak sedikit terbuka, bergumam pelan menyebut namaku, sebelum kulihat bergetar dan lekas dia gigiti seperti menahan tangis. Ya, bahkan _amethyst_-nya sekilas menatap nanar, sebelum lekas dia palingkan ke arah lain menghindari tatapan _aquamarine_.

"Ke―kenapa ada di sini? Karin, apa yang kau…" tanya Kushina.

"Ajaib bukan?" selaku. Akhirnya dengan langkah ringan aku dapat berjalan menghampirinya, "Apa dunia begitu sempit? Apa ini hanya kebetulan lain? Pagi tadi aku bertemu dengannya di Ichiraku. Kami berebut roti. Gadis berambut merah. Persis―mengingatkanku pada dirimu. Tak kusangka kalian malah kakak-adik. Menurutmu apa artinya? Takdir sungguh mengikat kita berdua?"

Kushiha terkekeh, walau dengan suara yang terdengar aneh. "Kau bukannya tak percaya pada semua itu? Pergilah. Kalau kau datang karena tahu kondisiku, sebaiknya…"

Grep,

Tak kutunggu sampai dia selesai bicara, aku mengambil tindakan langsung memeluknya. Kushina tampak terkejut. Dia coba mendorongku jauh namun tak kulepaskan dekapanku.

"Aku datang karena aku percaya." ucapku, berbisik di telinganya. "Aku melihat mimpi yang sama. Mungkin takdir itu sungguh ada." Kukendurkan dekapanku agar aku bisa melihat wajah Kushina sekarang. "Maaf, aku terlambat menyadarinya." lanjutku, lekas kuseka sedikit cairan bening yang bergerak turun dari matanya kemudian kubelai lembut pipi kurusnya. "Aku datang untukmu, Kushina."

"Mi―minato-_kun_…" Kushina malah tak kuasa menahan tangis. Masih dengan bibir yang bergetar dia bicara, "Tidak… Itu tidak mungkin… Kau lihat sendiri kan, aku… aku… sakit… lemah… selain itu aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa hidup…" Gadis itu tertunduk, terisak dan gemetar. "Masih bisakah aku berharap?"

"Tentu saja," Aku ambil dan genggam kedua tangannya. "Bukankah karena selama ini kau percaya, makanya kau bisa jadi kuat? Aku pun sudah putuskan, aku akan berada di sisimu. Mulai sekarang, mari kita sama-sama coba mewujudkannya. Aku akan bantu menopang hidupmu."

"Aaa―a…" Kushina sesaat tak mampu berkata-kata. "Kau tak sedang berbohong, kan? Kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya?"

"Hn, iya. Aku menyukaimu, Kushina."

"Huaaaa―_Baka_," Dia menerjang memelukku, mencengkeram erat bajuku. "Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?" ucap Kushina sambil terisak, "Aku suka, aku sayang Minato. Sejak sebelum pertama kali kita bertemu, sejak berpisah sampai sekarang, sekalipun aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan datang. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Kupikir aku pasti sedang memimpikanmu… hiks… hiks… hiks… Dan sekarang, sekarang kau bilang suka padaku? Kau tahu kan, kalau kau bilang begitu aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

"Iya, iya…" Aku tersenyum, membalas pelukannya seraya membelai rambut merah panjang itu. "Aku juga sayang Kushina."

"Hmm, hiks… hiks… _Arigatou_, Minato-_kun_…"

.

.

.

**Tuhan, takdir apa sebenarnya yang hendak kau ikatkan pada kami?**

**Entah kelak akan bagaimana, kami hanya bisa menjalaninya.**

**Tapi satu hal yang kuminta, aku mohon, berikanlah dia, aku―kami kebahagiaan.**

.

.

.

"Hooeekk… fuhh…"

"Kushina…" Dengan panik lekas kuambil beberapa lembar tisu dari atas _buffet, _memberikannya pada Kushina yang barusan muntah darah.

"Uhuk… uhukk…" beberapa kali dia terbatuk dan rasanya miris melihat lembaran putih tisu tadi kini penuh bercak-bercak merah. Aku hendak berlari keluar memanggil dokter, takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, tapi Kushina malah menahanku. "Tak apa-apa, Minato. Aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu cemas."

"Tapi kan…"

Kushina menggeleng, menyeka sudut bibirnya lantas tersenyum. "Tolong, perlakukan aku biasa saja."

Ya, dia memang paling tidak suka kalau orang-orang memperlakukannya seperti orang penyakitan. Padahal maksudku hanya ingin menolongnya. Tapi Kushina mungkin menganggapnya tak sekedar perhatian.

"Hn, baiklah." kataku, "Kalau kau ingin diperlakukan biasa, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kencan?"

Kushina tampak terkejut. Diangkatnya sebelah alis gadis itu, menatapku heran. "Sungguh? Hahaha~ tumben sekali kau duluan yang mengajakku. Senangnya~… Hmm, tapi sayang tuan Namikaze, aku menolak ajakanmu."

"Eh, kenapa?"

Kushina menggendikkan bahu, seakan ingin perlihatkan padaku keadaannya. "Aku belum bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Kecuali kalau kau berani menculikku dari sini."

Aku sedikit merengut dan mengerucutkan bibirku kecewa, sebelum akhirnya aku dapatkan sebuah ide.

"Kyaaa~…" pekik Kushina kaget saat aku mengangkatnya ala _brindal style_, "Mau apa kau?!"

"Hmm, menculikmu, hehehe~…" cengirku yang lekas membawanya pergi keluar dari kamar.

Tentu saja aku bercanda. Tak benar-benar kubawa pergi dia jauh. Kami habiskan beberapa waktu sore itu dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman Rumah Sakit. Hal sepele memang, tapi buat kami bahagia. Asal bisa bersama-sama seperti ini, melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, membelai pucuk helaian rambut merahnya, pandanganku tak lepas dari sosok gadis yang tengah terbaring tidur di atas ranjang. Demikian pula dengan genggaman sebelah tanganku padanya. Aku merasa lega melihat Kushina akhirnya kini dapat tertidur pulas. Setelah sebelumnya dengan keras kepala gadis itu menolak memejamkan mata.

…

"Tidurlah…" pintaku untuk kesekian kali.

Kushina menggeleng, menolak untuk kesekian kalinya juga.

"Hei, jangan nakal. Aku tahu kau sudah mengantuk. Efek obat tadi terasa kan?"

"Aku takut." ucap Kushina.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Lampunya tak akan aku matikan. Tenanglah."

"Tapi aku takut, aku yang mati."

Eh?!... Aku tersentak mendengar perkataannya. "Jangan bicara begitu. Hanya tidur saja kau tak akan mati, nanti juga bangun lagi…"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" sela Kushina, wajahnya merengut. "Bagaimana kalau setelah tidur, aku tak bisa membuka mataku lagi…"

Aku tahu. Aku maklumi keadaannya. Situasi seperti ini biasa dialami oleh mereka yang sedang sakit. Ketakutan akan kematian. Terlebih lagi mengingat kondisi Kushina. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan dia dirawat di rumah sakit dan mulai pengobatan intensif. Sejak penyakitnya mengalami gejala. Dokter bilang Kushina dalam tahapan _watchful waiting_ (menanti sambil menunggu). Meski gejala penyakitnya dapat terkontrol. Kushina menerima terapi pemeliharaan untuk membantu agar kankernya tetap remisi. Meskipun begitu kemoterapi tetap tak bisa menyembuhkannya. Satu-satunya pilihan bagi Kushina untuk sembuh adalah dengan transplantasi sel induk.

"Dengar Kushina, sekarang kau harus tidur. Kau lelah…" bujukku, "Jangan pikir macam-macam. Aku pastikan tak akan terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Tapi…"

"Sstt," desisku, "Akan kutemani sampai kau bangun nanti, mau?"

"Janji?" tanyanya sambil menggeliat manja.

"Hn." Aku menggangguk dan mulai mengelus-elus pucuk rambutnya, "Jadi sekarang tidurlah."

Kushina mengangguk kecil, _amethyst_-nya lekas terpejam. Namun tak lama kembali terbuka.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku, "Kau baru tidur 5 menit."

"Err,…" Kushina mengerling, tampak ragu. "Tapi kau belum berikanku itu…" gumamnya pelan. "Aku jadi tak bisa tidur."

"Itu?" aku mengernyit tak mengerti.

"O―_oyasumi_ _kissu_~…" jelas Kushina kemudian dengan semburat garis kemerahan tampak berangsur muncul di kedua belah pipinya. Buat aku terkikik geli melihatnya. Dia sungguh menggemaskan.

Aku sedikit angkat tubuhku, condong padanya dan kukabulkan permintaan aneh gadis itu sebelum tidur. Cup~… mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"_Oyasumi Kushi-koi~ Ii yume mitai_…"

…

**Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Mimpi indah. Dan percayalah selalu kau akan bisa melihat hari esok yang cerah.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Minato-_kun_…" panggil seseorang dan lekas menghadang perjalananku, "Bisa kita bicara?"

"Err, maaf Ayame, tapi aku sekarang…"

"Sebentar saja, aku mohon." pinta gadis teman sekelasku itu.

"Hmm, ya, boleh lah…" jawabku, walau aslinya tak mau. Seperti biasa, belakangan ini sehabis berakhir jam mata kuliah aku memang selalu terburu-buru pergi. Kemana lagi, tentu ke Rumah Sakit untuk menemui Kushina. Seluruh kegiatan dan waktu luangku sekarang kuhabiskan untuk menemaninya.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanyaku pada Ayame, tanpa basa-basi.

"_Ano_~ Minato-_kun_, sebenarnya aku…" Ayame tampak gugup, "Aku sudah lama memerhatikan Minato-_kun_. Minato-_kun _itu selain tampan, pintar, baik hati, juga perhatian, aku kagum padamu…"

Eh, tunggu. Rasanya aku sudah punya firasat kemana ujung pembicaraan ini.

"Aku―aku suka Minato-_kun_. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya kemudian dengan wajah sudah _blushing_ berat.

_WHAT THE_?!

Terus terang aku terkejut. Jantungku juga berdegup kencang. Hal yang wajar kurasa dirasakan setiap orang saat ada yang menyatakan cintanya padamu. Walau itu bukan untuk pertama kali, walaupun itu dari seseorang yang tak kau kenal dan tak kau sukai, tetap saja kan buatmu berdebar.

"Ehm, aku tahu belakangan ini kau sedang dekat dengan seorang anak SMA. Tapi dia bukan pacarmu kan? Dulu kau sempat tegaskan itu di hadapan kami. Dan aku juga tahu kalau gadis tak jelas itu hanya mengejar-ngejarmu."

"Kushina…" selaku sambil mengangkat pandangan yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "Dia bukan gadis tak jelas. Namanya Kushina Uzumaki." Aku tahu, aku pikir sekarang aku memang harus menegaskannya pada Ayame, "Mungkin benar dia bukan pacarku. Dia hanya seorang gadis aneh yang mengejar-ngejarku. Tapi maaf Ayame, meskipun begitu Kushina adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku. Makanya aku tak bisa menerimamu."

"Eeh?!" Raut wajah Ayame tampak terkejut, "Orang yang ditakdirkan…"

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin terdengar konyol. Tapi begitulah adanya."

.

.

.

**Jodoh.**

**Benang merah.**

**Orang yang ditakdirkan.**

**Aku percaya, kami terikat sesuatu yang tak terelakan.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau gila. Untuk apa kau habiskan waktumu bersamanya?" kata Fugaku disuatu hari menceramahiku setelah dia tahu hubunganku dengan Kushina dan bagaimana kondisinya.

Aku tahu apa yang dikatakannya benar. Tapi aku tak ingin berpikir begitu. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa aku sampai bisa seperti ini terpengaruh oleh kehadiran Kushina. Semua yang kulakukan memang untuk dirinya, karena aku merasakan dorongan besar di hatiku. Sesuatu seperti selalu menyuruhku melakukannya. Bukan karena rasa kasihan. Sedapat mungkin aku selalu singkirkan segala pikiran buruk. Walaupun Kushina sakit. Walaupun dia sekarat. Walaupun tak tahu sampai kapan dia masih bisa bertahan. Asal selalu bersama, itu sudah cukup.

Musim berganti. Hari-hari tak berubah. Setiap hari kami bertemu. Seberat apapun kesakitannya, Kushina tak mengeluh. Dia begitu kuat. Dan setiap kali kulihat senyumannya, aku bisa percaya lebih dari apapun dia tak akan mati. Meski jauh di relung hati terdalam aku sendiri merasa takut, tapi aku harus yakin dia bisa hidup lebih lama. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

…

**Karena itu dengan segenap hati,**

**Tuhan,**

**Kumohon berikanlah keajaiban.**

.

.

.

.

Angin sejuk musim semi bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Dedaunan bergemerisik, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang jatuh terbawa angin. Cahaya matahari senja menyusup melalui celah rindangnya pepohon, sedikit pancarkan kesan hangat dan membuat suasana makin romantis. Kulihat raut kebahagiaan pun terpancar dari wajah cantik gadis yang saat ini kugenggam erat tangannya. Hari ini dia kenakan topi bundar berwarna putih, menutupi rambut merah panjangnya yang jadi tipis karena sedikit rontok akibat efek samping pengobatan. Penampilannya sangat cantik dengan gaun terusan _baby blue_ yang manis. Kuperhatikan Kushina tersenyum, tertawa, disela dia berbicara. Menceritakan banyak hal dari mulutnya yang cerewet.

Aku bersyukur kini kondisinya kian membaik. Rasanya Kushina telah kembali sehat seperti dulu. Walaupun tubuh itu menjadi sedikit lebih kurus. Gejala penyakitnya berkurang sejak dia rutin menjalani pengobatan. Dan tentu saja, yang buat dia mampu terus bertahan adalah ketetapan hati dan semangatnya. Juga diriku. Haha~… itu yang Kushina bilang. Karena aku ada di sampingnya, menemaninya, itu cukup mampu buat dia semangat terus melanjutkan hidup. Ya, tentu saja. Selama dia tak berputus asa, semua pasti baik-baik saja.

"ENAAAAKKK~…" ucap Kushina, matanya sampai menyipit sementara sudut bibirnya terangkat. Dia lontarkan pendapatnya soal makan siang yang kami lewatkan tadi di kencan hari ini. "Kau tahu Minato, dari semua _topping_ ramen, aku paling suka sama _naruto_. Saking sukanya malah jadi kepikiran, seandainya nanti aku punya anak, mungkin akan kuberi dia nama naruto saja, hahaha~ konyol ya…" ucap Kushina sejenak tertawa, sebelum tawa itu memudar dan berganti senyuman lirih. Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Membuatku ikut terhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Hn, apa yang kuharapkan? Punya anak… itu mustahil, kan?" Kushina bergumam pelan dalam wajah yang tertunduk.

"Kushina…" panggilku, perlahan mendekatinya dan menarik dia masuk dalam pelukan eratku. Aku tahu, terkadang memang ada saat Kushina seperti ini. Saat dia mendadak berubah pikiran dari yang asalnya positif, jadi negatif. Dari yang asalnya semangat, jadi putus asa. Dari yang asalnya percaya, jadi tak percaya.

"Tak ada yang mustahil. Kau pasti bisa…" lanjutku.

"Tapi bagaimana? Aku bisa mati kapan saja…" ucap Kushina lirih.

"Stt, jangan bicara sembarangan." aku coba terus menenangkannya. "Itu bukan hal konyol. Menarik sekali kau bahkan sudah pikirkan nama anak kita…"

"Anak kita?" Kushina mengangkat pandangannya, menatapku tak percaya, "Minato, memangnya kau mau punya anak denganku?"

Aku sebentar tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polosnya, "Hahaha~… tentu saja." Seiring kukendurkan dekapanku, _aquamarine _menangkap _amethyst. _Saling menatap seolah sedang membaca isi pikiran masing-masing. Kutangkup kedua sisi wajah cantiknya seraya memperpendek jarak diantara kami, membuat dua hidung saling bersinggungan sampai kudaratkan bibirku diatas bibirnya.

"Kushina…" ucapku seusai berpagutan, "Menikahlah denganku."

_Amethyst_ itu membulat. Selama beberapa saat menatapku lekat, cairan bening berkumpul diatas iris. Bibir tipis yang usai kukecup lembut itu bergetar, nampak hendak bicara namun tak ada satu katapun yang terucap. Apa pernyataanku barusan mengejutkannya?

"Ayo kita menikah!" kupertegas lagi keinginanku, "Kita coba wujudkan satu persatu apa yang ada dalam mimpi kita."

"Huu―uuhh, Minato~…" Kushina kembali berhambur memelukku. Dia cengkeram erat bajuku, seolah tak ingin lepas. Tubuhnya bergetar karena menangis. Tapi aku tahu dia menangis bukan karena sedih, melainkan bahagia. "Hebat. Ini sungguh keajaiban, bukan? Minato, kau melamarku tepat di bawah hujan bunga Sakura. Persis seperti dalam mimpi."

.

.

.

.

.

Dibawah langit biru cerah, suara kicau burung berpadu dentingan lonceng-lonceng. Aku berada di sebuah taman di atas bukit berhamparan padang rumput hijau berbunga. Mengenakan pakaian tuxedo putih, tampil tampan dan menawan berdiri di depan altar. Disampingku sosok itu tak kalah cantiknya. Berbalut pakaian pengantin putih bersih yang tampak begitu anggun. Helaian brokat tipis menutupi wajah. Perlahan aku mengangkatnya, melihat sosok sesungguhnya dia. Senyuman manis tampak di wajah cantik gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kalian resmi sebagai suami-istri. Silahkan cium pasanganmu…"

Tentu saja, tanpa ragu aku melakukannya. Mengecup lembut bibir semerah rambut cantiknya. Istriku tercinta, Kushina Uzumaki.

Ah, tidak.

Kushina Namikaze.

Dan kau tahu, kali ini bukan mimpi. Kami sungguh-sungguh mempererat jalinan benang merah yang mengikat kami.

"Terima kasih, Minato." ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum, "Impianku terwujud. Aku merasa sangat bahagia."

"Aku juga sangat bahagia, Kushina."

…

**Karena itu Tuhan, kumohon jagalah dia.**

**Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan dia bersedih dan putus asa.**

**Berikan kekuatan agar dia bisa tetap berdiri.**

**Berikan kesempatan baginya untuk ada lebih lama di dunia ini.**

**Sebelum semua harapan itu terwujud, sebelum semua impiannya tercapai.**

**Kumohon, biarkan dia berada di sampingku dan selalu bahagia.**

...

Itulah doaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lima Tahun kemudian,**

Kriiit… kriiit… kriiit…

Bunyi derit tiang besi berkarat terdengar mengisi keheningan. Seorang bocah berambut pirang rancung tampak tak bersemangat bermain ayunan seorang diri. Dengan berwajah datar, _aquamarine _miliknya menatap tajam sekelompok bocah lain seusianya yang tertawa-tawa ceria bersama orangtua mereka yang sudah datang menjemput di TK.

"Naruto!" panggilku.

Bocah itu menoleh. Seketika wajah kusutnya berubah cerah. "_Too-chan_!" serunya lekas berlari menghampiriku, langsung memelukku yang sudah membungkuk menyamakan tinggiku dengannya. "Kau yang datang hari ini?"

Aku tersenyum, mengacak-acak gemas rambutnya. "Yupz, jagoan. Maaf ya, lama menunggu. Kau kesal ayah datang telat menjemputmu?"

Naruto menggeleng, dia tampilkan cengiran khasnya, "Aku senang, daripada Karin-_bachan_ yang jemput, hehe~ dia cerewet sih. Kalau pulang sekolah gak pernah mau mampir dulu ke _konbini_. Padahal aku kan mau jajan."

"Hahaha~ …" Aku tertawa mendengar curhatannya. "Iya, kalau gitu nanti sambil jalan kita mampir ke _konbini_." Lekas kugendong anakku itu dan mengajaknya menuju mobil.

"Mampir juga ke Ichiraku, _too-chan_. Aku mau ramen…"

"Hn, boleh." Kubukakan pintu mobilku, "Tapi sebelumnya kita mampir dulu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm, menurutmu?"

Naruto melihat buket bunga lili putih yang kupindahkan dari kursi depan ke bangku belakang mobil agar dia bisa duduk dengan lebih leluasa di sana.

"Whaaa~ bertemu _kaa-chan_!"

"Kau senang?"

"Iya, tentu saja."

Kushina juga pasti senang.

.

.

=0=0=0=0=0=

**F.I.N**

=0=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**A/N:**

Whahahahaha~ akhirnya tamat dengan GaJe-nya (^w^)v fufufufu~ #plak

Hmm, walaupun saya tidak ceritakan dengan detail, apa bisa ketebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kushina di akhir?

Entah ini Sad/Happy End, tapi beginilah adanya fic ini saya buat (^-^)a

Maaf klo jelek dan mengecewakan m(_ _)m Saya emang lemah bikin _short story_, tapi klo dipanjangin juga idenya malah gak kepikiran, heuheu~

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca mpe akhir :D berikutnya masih ada omake.

Sampai jumpa lagi di FanFiction by FuRaHeart lainnya (^-^)/ Jaa~

…

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

Natsuya32

air phantom Zala

Neerval-Li

Aika Licht Youichi

tropicalism

Guest

Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi

miyunyun

Namikaze Kyoko

**And**

**All of You Silent Readers**

…

* * *

**~ OMAKE ~**

.

.

.

Suasana kelas di pagi hari sudah heboh. Beberapa siswa tampak asyik bermain-main. Ada yang bercanda, ada yang berkelahi, ada yang cuma nonton, ada yang mengobrol, ada juga yang tetap kalem duduk di pojokan. Keadaan kembali normal dan tenang saat bel masuk akhirnya berdering dan guru pun datang.

Sarutobi-_sensei _muncul dengan membawa seorang siswa baru ke kelas genin. Dia bilang anak perempuan berambut merah itu pindahan dari Uzu ke Konoha.

"Namaku Kushina Uzumaki. Dan aku akan jadi Hokage cewek pertama, camkan itu baik-baik!"

"Huuuu~ blagu!" seru beberapa siswa lelaki dengan iseng langsung mencemooh anak itu. "Murid baru blagu! Dasar tomat! Hahaha~ lihat rambut dan wajah bulatnya, mirip tomat! Kushina tomat!"

"APA KALIAN BILANG?! KURANG AJAR!" raung Kushina. Dia pun mengamuk dan melempari seisi kelas dengan kapur, lalu menghajar mereka yang menyindirnya.

"WAAAA~… Siluman tomat berubah jadi _Hanabero_ berdarah!

"AARGH, AWAS YA!"

Pletak…

"Aw…" ringis seorang bocah _blonde_ jabrik yang kena lemparan kapur nyasar tepat kena jidat. "Sialan." dengusnya. Tapi tak seperti siswa lelaki lain, dia tak membalas perbuatan gadis itu.

Sesuatu yang aneh dirasakan Minato Namikaze. Memerhatikan Kushina Uzumaki buatnya terasa lain. Padahal ini kali pertama mereka bertemu, tapi gadis berambut merah itu tampak tak asing baginya.

Dimana?

Rasanya dia pernah bertemu dengan Kushina sebelumnya.

.

.

.

**Benang merah kembali terjalin.**

**Kami berdua bertemu dan bisa bersama-sama.**

**Lebih dari takdir, itu mungkin keajaiban.**

…

* * *

**RnR?**


End file.
